Bestiary
Dead Frontier's Bestiary: Please Note there is Boss Location/Hunt Information here: [https://deadfrontier2.wikia.com/wiki/Boss_Hunting ''https://deadfrontier2.wikia.com/wiki/Boss_Hunting] When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently and are easy to kill as you move into the higher level areas, however, progressively tougher zombies will appear, some easily identifiable by their unique, mutated body types, and others may sprint at you enraged when you least expect it. The health points of all infected stated here is only at the best accuracy from the actual health value. There are also several factors, like all kinds of movement (note that movement attracts individual infected) and fighting noise, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or more exactly, the number of zombies that may spawn nearby. Important Notes * Zombie health and experience values get changed every now and then due to Nerotonin-4 mutations. Take these values as estimates, not facts. * Silent weapons like Melee Weapons and Pistols are recommended for use, to keep aggro low. Four Stages of Zombie Behavior * ''Crawling state''' is the state where in the zombie may be injured by the player and sent to the floor, or may be set by default when disturbed by the player. This is the only state that can be produced by player damage, once in this state, they proceed at their lowest speed.'' * ''Calm state is the state wherein the zombies are walking very slowly and not paying any attention to trespassing survivors. They proceed at their second lowest speed and often stagger randomly.'' * ''Disturbed state is the state where in the zombies are disturbed because either the player got too close to a zombie, entered it's line of sight or shot a bullet near one; making them notice the nearby player. They proceed to move on their third slowest speed.'' * ''Enraged state is the state where in the zombies are angered and sprints toward the players gradually taking small walking breaks in between sprints. There is no current way to cause zombies to change standing states, but occasionally in higher difficulty areas zombies may be enraged by default once they detect the player. They proceed to move on their fastest speed.'' NOTE: Certain zombies such as worms and crows have different states. Crows are found to be in the calm state until disturbed by the player, sending them into an enraged state, and worms once spawned are immediately enraged by default. Current Zombie Population This is the first generation of zombies to be introduced to Dead Frontier 2. The longer time the virus is allowed to remain in the host, the more likely the host will mutate and become more lethal. The following summaries do not discount melee as an efficient form of combat against the undead. What is trying to be stressed is that long-ranged combat is usually the safest alternative, as the claws, blades, and teeth of the undead are not often able to reach the distance of a bullet. It is generally best to attack zombies in groups or to have a varied arsenal. '''''Infected The regular zombies are the most common kind of enemy that can be found in the world. While these are some of the weakest zombies to be found, they pose a threat to even the most experienced survivors. Notes: *''Increased damage taken from players with the Exterminator skill.'' Status Afflicting Infected These enemies are more powerful and deadly than the regular zombies. (With the exception of crows and worms) They can make short work of inexperienced survivors, especially in large groups. Worms begin to appear when entering level 5 zones, and crows starting in level 10 zones. All other special infected can be found in zones with a difficulty level of 15 and beyond. (The exception to this is bosses, special infected may be found as a boss in lower level zones.) Notes: *Increased damage taken from players with the Exterminator skill. Mutated Bosses are rare enemies that can be found inside buildings behind key locked doors and occasionally in random rooms. They usually have a considerable amount of health points, and deal significantly higher damage per hit. Some bosses have the ability to perform special attacks, and may require a special combat plan to take down. Notes: *They drop items (Weapons or Clothing) upon death. *Increased damage taken from players with the Hunter skill.